far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Pharos Pathfinders
The Pharos Pathfinders are the Psiball team of Pharos, owned by The Velan Ascendancy. History Established: 3051 Founded alongside the start of the Psiball League the Pathfinders are known for their use of foreign players and deep pockets. The team split in two when House Pyxis was formed and after a long legal dispute it was determined both teams may use the name Pathfinders. The Pharos Pathfinders got to keep all their accolades while the Pyxis Pathfinders had to start from scratch. The Pharos Pathfinders are one of the most successful teams in league history. Home Stadium The Astrograph, a state of the art Triangulum and Serpens built arena designed for the best viewing experience and the best play experience. No expense was spared including outside the stadium where a section of the moon was put aside specifically to cater to the Psiball spectacle. Motto There’s Always a Path to Victory. Mascot The Light of Perithr - A glowing blue ball of flame reported to have been taken from Perithr itself. Team Uniform Colors White and Blue Players Wlch "Onion" Maredudd - Telepathy Born and raised in Habitation Dome 6 on Pharos, Wlch is the second oldest of 18. A heavy-built beast of a man, Wlch earned the role of team captain through unwavering confidence and sharp cunning in the arena. His reworking of the team’s strategies toward knockout tactics has seen a burst of success that Pharos fans go wild for. Katsuro Mataraci - Teleportation and Telekinesis A Serf that lived under House Reticulum. She proved herself in the Junior Psiball League and was snapped up by the Pathfinders aged 14. She has been with them for a year. Adil Mwangi - Metapsionics and Biospionics Hailing from Hroa, Adil chose Psiball as the best method to continue her training in her Psychic talens. Each year she grows into a more capable player. Aged 30 she has been with the Pathfinders for 4 years and has yet to reach her peak. Chimwala Loyola - Telekinesis Another native of Hroa he was picked out by scouts as a child as part of an experiment to see if a great Psiball player can be moulded from birth. So far the experiment seems to be paying off. Chimwala is now 44. Kareena Pardah - Teleportation and Precognition A new player for a new season. Kareena was picked up from Babili, Haqani an unusual move for the Pathfinders who normally look elsewhere for talent. This has made her a favourite among the Velan populace who see her as their best home grown talent. She is currently 16. Staff Count Eridanus Perak Ogram, Manager Count Eridanus Perak Ogram chose to invest in the Pharos Pathfinders after discovering he is a descendant of one of the Fallen. He has a very hands off approach treating it as just another one of his businesses. Seif "The Serf" Yetis, Coach - Biospionics Once captain of the Haqani Heralds, at the time Seif was the only serf on the team earning him his nickname. He played for a total of 78 years before retiring and being quickly snapped up by the Pharos Pathfinders as an assistant coach. 10 years later he was promoted to coach. Category:Entertainment Category:Sports Category:Psiball Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:House Vela Category:Pharos